The present invention pertains to an internal combustion engine which utilizes a control pump for metering fuel to the engine and is particularly concerned with a novel arrangement for mounting a control pump of this type on an engine.
The present invention possesses a number of significant advantages. For one, the control pump is contained entirely within the induction air intake system of the engine which draws cooler air from outside the engine compartment to provide a natural convective cooling of the pump. This means that liquid fuel experiences a smaller temperature rise in passing through the control pump which is beneficial in developing fuel-air mixtures. Moreover, the mounting arrangement tends to shield the control pump from conductive and radiant engine heat. The control pump is located adjacent the location at which the fuel it pumps is sprayed into the induction air so that only a short line from the pump outlet is needed; this makes the system more responsive to changing engine fuel demand. Another advantage is that fuel lines to and from the control pump can be made connectible entirely exteriorly of the air intake system. Only a small number of fuel lines connect to the control pump simplifying connection and disconnection, while minimizing the likelihood of leakage. The construction is also compact since the pump mounts in otherwise unoccupied space. Engine vibration has not been found to have any detrimental effect.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.